Field
The described technology generally relates to a power supply device and a method for driving the power supply device.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, an integrated circuit (IC) includes a logic circuit performing a special function and a power supply circuit supplying power to the logic circuit. The power supply circuit must supply substantially stable power regardless of an impedance change of the circuit receiving the power and wiring. This particular type of power supply circuit is referred to as a voltage regulator, and the voltage regulator can be included in various kinds of ICs.
As recent ICs have increased in performance and become more highly integrated, the number of logic circuits included in the IC has also increased. When multiple discrete logic circuits are driven, overall current consumption of the IC also increases.